Get Away Island
by Kasmik AliSaunden
Summary: A sequel to Get Well or Else! Inu and Co. are just trying to relax and enjoy their vacation.. But as we know these ten teens always seem to run into chaos! Whether its insects, collapsing inns, or cheap islanders,its bound to be a relaxing trip! IK SM ect
1. A Drivers Worst Nightmare

**Get well SEQUEL!!!! YAAAAYYYY!!!!!!! GRAND OPENING!!! ENJOY!!!!! **

A drivers worse nightmare

Inuyasha heard the excited shrieks of the girls across the hall. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. The alarm clock on his dresser read 4:15. You cannot be serious. Completely exhausted, he sat up and made his way outside his door as the girls side of the hall went crazy inside of his girlfriends room. He looked around him to see that he certainly wasn't alone. Kouga yawned leaning on the doorway.

"CAN YOU CHICKS SHUT UP! US _GUYS _ARE TYRING TO GET OUR 'DUDELY' SLEEP!" The wolf yelled. Shippo nodded.

"It's like four in the morning!" He groaned. Kagome crossed her arms.

" You boys have no idea what it means to be early!" She turned her nose up to the ceiling frowning. Ayame nodded.

"Really! I mean if you guys hadn't gotten up, you would be getting up the same time the plane would be leaving!"The males exchanged looks. Miroku pulled his hair back into it'd usual fashion.

"That _does_ make sense as to why you're up so early." He confirmed. "But why are you screaming?"

The girls exchanged _their _own looks. Rin made a face.

"What are you talking about?" She said innocently. "We were only admiring Kagome's new shoes." They gave up.

"My fellow gentlemen," Miroku began through more screams and loud yelling. "There is just two things I'll never understand in life." They all watched their female girls rave about something they didn't understand. "Colored bra's and women…" Kouga nodded.

"The bad part is they don't even _know _when their doing it!" He snarled. There was nothing to say about it, but the guys just figured they'd get ready. They had a plane to catch.

* * *

"Car Miroku" was the last to leave the lot. Marvelous. Always as usual. Setska, Lupe, and Sakami stood in the doorway of their home waving.

"Don't worry your pretty little heads!" The silvered haired girl cried. "Everything will be fine!" They sure hoped so! Sango skipped out the house happily making her way to Miroku's S.U.V. where six of her friends were waiting. She groaned however seeing that the closest seat was next to Miroku. He wiggled his eye brows pushing the door open for her.

"Hey Sango! Saved a seat for ya'!" He winked. The teen stomped into the vehicles earning apologetic looks from her friends.

"Sorry Sango!" Kagome cried.

"Look at the bright side though!" Kouga added. "At least he can't grope you while he's driving!" This did not even disturb Miroku Nazama. There was always a red light!!

"Well let's get this trip started why don't we!" He cheered changing the subject. It was only 5 in the morning! How bad could it be!

* * *

"I told you to take a right at the intersection!!!" Sango boiled. Miroku sweat dropped and sighed.

"My dearest apologies Sango….it appears that your beauty distracted me." She blushed, yet in a few seconds, she caught the drift of his _charm_ trick. "Don't you try to butter me over Nazama!" Sango pointed to the GPS. "Did you even listen to that thing!" She motioned to the road ahead. It was absolutely _packed _with cars. The sunlight wasn't even out yet! But just their luck. They had turned down the street packed bumper to bumper. "Just look at all this traffic we're going to have to go down now!!"

Ayame took a look at her cell phone.

"I just got a text message from a friend saying that there's a sale down at the mall today…. 75% on jeans…." Kagome's jaw dropped and her boyfriend began to snicker.

"That sucks…. Too bad it wasn't yesterday!" He teased. The female threw him a dirty look.

"Gee thanks Inuyasha!"

"Come now guys! No need for hard feelings! We still have plenty of time to get out of this mess." Miroku sighed trying to calm down the tension. Sango besides him wasn't exactly feeling the love.

"Miroku let me drive…" She spoke through gritted teeth. The car was silent. The driver squinted looking at her.

"What? Why!" There would be no questions.

"Just let me drive damn it!" She barked. Miroku raised his hands in defeat and they both opened the doors sliding out.

"Fine, suit yourself." He muttered submissively. They quickly switched places and Sango strapped herself in, her bracelet hand turning off the GPS.

"Don't worry guys…. I'll get us there quick and easy!" No one could protest. Sango had reversed with speed and swerved their way down the road accelerating in such speeds. Miroku clutched the dashboard.

"Sango! What the hell! slow down!" She turned to him smirking.

_"Pardon me dear Miroku, but it appears that your handsome attraction has lead me to ignore you…." _She quoted partially. The back seats were full of snickering, and Miroku eased back into his seat crossing his arms.

"Oh, and I guess that police officers beauty made you ignore him too?" He pointed to the flashing blue lights in the rearview mirror. Sango gasped and slowed as the sirens grew louder. She took a breath of frustration stopping the car at the side of the road. What in seven hells!!!! Of all the days!!!

"What do we do now!!!!" Ayame cried as her and Kouga watched a middle aged police officer leave his cruiser. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks.

"Don't worry you two…. We'll take it from here…."

* * *

Carl sighed and made his way to the silver S.U.V. infront of them. The tinted window rolled down slowly to reveal a young girl. Probably about 17 or 18. She had a china doll face with the bounce of a high pony tail. Her face worried. Besides her was a strikingly beautiful young man. Probably about the same age. Carl eyed them through his visor.

"Morning Ma'am. You do realize that you were speeding right?" She sulked.

"Oh officer! I'm so sorry!" She began. She pointed to the man besides her. "Me and…uh……my husband were trying to rush our poor Granny to um…the hospital…." She pointed to the back seat. There, in the middle seats was a face. Wrapped in what looked like a series of sheets and blankets. All Carl could see was a set of gold eyes and a strands of silver hair. The bundled figure was hyperventilating uneasily in the arms of a gorgeous young women with long darkened hair.

"Oh Grandma!!!! Hang in there!!!" She sobbed. The golden watery eyes squinted as if she had been in pain.

"Oh, mon pauvre bébé .... n'ayez pas peur ..." An old voice sighed. ""Je ne peux pas respirer. Je me sens si mal. J'ai besoin de faire les médecins" Officer Carl felt his heart weaken. Even though he didn't understand this French woman. The teens in the car dabbed their eyes. The driver felt even worse. She turned to her husband and he took her hand.

"Oh honey… I'm sorry about your Mom…" The young man dried his tears.

"There's….still hope…." That was it… he was the authority… He had to do something for this poor sweet Granny!

"Oh no! Will she be okay?" He started. "Need an escort?" The couple consulted each other with quick eye contact before nodding.

"Oh please officer! Thank you so much!" Like a bat out of hell, the man dashed back into his cruiser and turned on his lights as they flew to the nearest hospital….this was great…simply great… just where they needed to go…

Sango continued her fast driving. Yet she realized something. Her hand…it was still entwined in Miroku's.

"Um….Miroku…" She squeaked. He turned to her smiling. He brought her fingers up to his lips in a tender kiss. Sango's eyes widened. ""What's bothering you now… My _bride?" _He teased with a seductive smile. She pulled away from him quickly. Next thing you know, he wore a handprint on his cheek.

"ACK! Miroku!" She cried. Although she said this, her head was replaying back the images…over…and over….and over again… That stupid…charming…no good, perverted Nazama!

It didn't take long, but finally, they had reached the corner of the hospital. Sango motioned a 'thank you' pulling down the street as Carl waved and drove away. As soon as they saw that he left, Inuyasha pulled off the numerous sheets breathing again. Their driver breathed with relief.

"What could we do without you Chuck and Pepper?" She smiled. Kagome giggled and her boyfriend untangled himself.

"Not a damn thing!" He snapped. The car filled with laughter, and they sped off to the airport. It was only a few minutes away…

* * *

The "park and lock" was filled with cars. They circled around in frustration. Eyes open for spots.

"Is this guy coming out?" Miroku asked pointing to a car with lights on. Hope was spread, but destroyed when the lights quickly diminished. Inuyasha continued scoping, until something caught his eyes. Doubled parking…perfect.

"Stop the car!" He ordered. Sango slowed the car pulling up to the double parked space. She frowned.

"Inuyasha, what are you going to-" The car door closed before she could finish. They watched carefully as Inuyasha slid in between the car.

"Is he serious?" Kouga said skeptically. Damn right he was. Inuyasha pushed the car over inch by inch..until it was parked where it should be. The teens in the car laughed to themselves as he winked at them allowing them to park. Sango stepped out the car.

"Like I said before….not a damn thing…." The hanyou said pridefully. Right he was…right indeed.

* * *

i know it's short, sorry!!! I always tend to start out alittle short.. Lol....pardon me!!! Their will be pairings! Keep on the look out! And if you haven't read "Get well or else" or "Lovely Allies" I suggest you do so, it's a sequel like i said before. There's loads more clarity!!! R&R!!! NEXT CHAPT COMING!!!!

* * *


	2. Security and Stares

So maybe i'm not fully funny now, IT'LL GET BETTER! NO WORRIES! IT GETS BETTER!!! lol. Chap 2 for ya!

* * *

Security and Stares

By the time the six from Miroku's car could make their way into the airport, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo and Kirara were all set to head on to security. They had moved as one into the Terminal instantly catching the eye of their friends from across the space. Kirara made her way up to them happily.

"Hey guys! Glad for you to join us!" She chirped. Miroku made a confused face leaning on his suitcase.

"Lala, how did you find us so quickly?" Like it wasn't obvious.

"A silver haired hanyou and a flaming pony haired girl is _soooooooo _hard to find!!!!! Where's Waldo!!!!!" She teased as they began to move to the others. Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

"Inuyasha your 6 minutes late!" The hanyou glared at him. He actually helped them out of their crappy situations and as usual, fluffy was ruling him out. Older brothers….something you'd die to get under the Christmas tree. Kagome looped her arm around his waist attempting to stop the fuming half demon.

"Come on Yash, let's just get on this thing…" They moved to the security check. This would be the best part out of the whole trip….. who didn't love security??

* * *

Ten people dropped off their people got in, got out, and was pulling out their belts and metal belongings. Ten people were over looked without suspicion. One of course… was not. Kouga walked besides Ayame down the Terminal catching the eye of one security guard in particular. A skinny young man in a white uniform with pizza face skins stood watching. He cut his eyes staring the wolf down like if he were a certain type of evil. Shippo turned to the wolf noticing the suspicious guard with a shiver.

"Whoa…..what did you do to _that _guy!" He whispered over the crowded noise. Kouga turned to the man with oblivion.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." Shippo continued watching. The skinny man now stood. He was walking…no…sprinting over to them. Closer, and closer. AND THEN HE RAN! AND THEN HE POUNCED!

Kouga felt himself dive to the ground by the weight of someone on top of his back. Ayame gasped along with his friends who whipped around in shock.

"I got you buddy!!!! You think you can escape justice!!!! HA!" The guard cried in jubilation. Kouga panicked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DUDE!!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!!" People around them watched this 'action' go on right in the middle of the floor as any crowd would. The young guard began to fumble with his handcuffs

"Let's see some I.D. pal!" Yeah sure! Only if he wasn't sitting on his arms! The wolf made a confused face.

"Lala! Get my wallet!" He begged. She nodded and dug in his pocket pulling out the fine leather. It wasn't necessary. Rescue came shortly. An older security guard jogged up to him screaming.

"CHARLES!!! CHARLES!!!! HEY!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He barked. Charles looked back at the older man.

"I'm taking in further suspicious behavior!" He said that like if there wasn't anything wrong. The Chief gave him his well deserved idiot face.

"What did this young man do wrong!" He snapped. Charles looked down at Kouga, then at his pissed friends, then back at his superior. This would be the best time to throw in a Twix Bar…

"Well Sir…." He stuttered. "Um…..he….um……well……"

"GET OFF THE DAMN KID CHARLES!" Charles moved off his victim, who had nothing to say but:

"Owww…."

As for the security guard however, and the lingering crowd, the hanyou took care of them.

"Why the hell are you guys still here? Get on your damn planes!" He snapped. People made faces and looks feeling their stupidity before they continued on their own business. Chief scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry kids…." He said with as much sympathy as possible. His voice changed in a flash second. "But SOMEBODY wanna go play hero and leap on innocent civilians!" Inuyasha and Miroku brought their stunned wolf friend up to his feet.

"I guess it's okay…." Kouga gulped. He really meant it when he said _guess _by the way. Charles swallowed adjusting his tie.

"Uh….um….sorry about that…." The chief threw him a scowl before turning back to Kouga.

"Maybe we can dig up some free airline tickets for the inconvenience. How's that sound to you pal!" Free tickets? Great! That would be something.

"Ah…..gee thanks bro!" The teen smiled. The guards took his name down before walking away arguing. As the two left, the group pondered walking in mild silence.

"Well let me be the first to say that that was weird." Ayame mumbled. Everyone agreed.

"I'll say." The cat sighed. They neared the waiting area for their flight and occupied the window space. It was noisy with the sounds of travelers and children.

A women sat fusing with a crying kid besides Shippo.

"I WANT MY CHOCOLATE!!!!! WHY CAN'T I HAVE IT!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The fox turned to the child who stared at him in malice. He looked so evil that Shippo began to think whether or not kids could even show such feelings. It was so very disturbing.

The human child continued on with staring and forgot that he was crying for his sweets. The fox noticed, but pretending to look away. Oh great.

"Hey Mommy," The child began. He yanked on his mothers dress not even taking his eyes off the 14 year old.

"Yes." She answered plainly.

"Why does he have funny looking ears and teeth?" He glared harder at Shippo. His mother fell down to her book.

"Because he's not human honey…" The child continued his hard glare. His eyebrows knotched together with disapproval.

"Oh."

What an awkward situation. The fox held his head, blocking the child's view of his face. It was one of those "not really helpful" things people like to do. It was the infamous: _"If I can't see him he can't see me…" _actions. But no. This child was a bright one, and a very annoying one too. He literally stood up and went to the chair directly across from him. A hard stare chiseled into his young eyes. He was tapping on the chair handle of the seats.

It was at that moment when Shippo cursed and began to beg for mercy.

_"Oh great. Why is this little punk staring at me!!! He just won't give up. I need anything…just anything to happen!!! I NEED to get away from this creepy kid!!!! HE'S STARTING TO CREEP ME OUT! HE LOOKS LIKE THAT KID FROM __**THE GRUDGE**__!!!!" _

It was like a miracle had happened. Ayame stood up grabbing her purse.

"I'm going to go check out one of those gift shops" She began. "Does anybody want to co-"

"I'LL GO WITH YOU!" The fox teen cried. His friends immediately stopped their chatter to stare at him. It occurred to him that he had a bit of an outburst. "Uh….um….you know, I just needed to uh….uh….get …CELL PHONE CHARGER! Yeah! A charger!" Inuyasha raised his eye brow.

"Use mine. We have the same phone." He shrugged. No…..he NEEDED to leave.

"Really Yash…" His eyes widened and moved to the glaring kid with every word spoken. "I-NEED-TO-GO." The hanyou's eyes caught the kid and he almost bursted out laughing.

"If you say so." He snickered. Shippo took Ayame's arm and half dragged her into the nearest direction away from them.

"Slow down Shippo!" She giggled. They jogged off in any direction leaving 8 of them behind.

Inuyasha's eyes met the kid. They both waited until the mother went to the service desk.

"What are you looking at punk!" He growled. The kid sucked his teeth.

"You don't scare me!" He crossed his arms. Now they were having fun. Inuyasha smirked.

"Hey kid, you know that I'm a _half _demon right?"

"So. " He shrugged. The hanyou male smiled showing perfect whitened teeth and fangs.

"I eat little kids like you for breakfast." Just the looks of his teeth sent the child back down to his level. The boy gasped and turned away as the collection of teens snickered amongst themselves

"Inuyasha!" Kagome attempted to scowled him, but she was fighting off a laugh herself. It was _pretty _funny now that she thought about it.

"Hey, he deserved it…" The kid eater shrugged.

It was only but a few seconds later when Shippo and Ayame came back, that the gate was open.

People instantly began flying over to hand over their tickets. The group had made their way into the connector in relief . They had made it…..now all they had to do was ride….

Remember…..it's _this _group we're dealing with. That's not exactly true…

* * *

It will become funnier!!! Don't hate me!!! lol!! Thanks for reading!!! Have a good night!!!


	3. Making Friends

Im alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol. thanks for waiting peeps! I was handling something urgent. But now that im back, enjoy!!!!!

* * *

Making Friends

Everyone was just glad to get off the plane from the lingering fatigue of travel. The ride was smooth, and they slept nearly the whole trip. Everything was going along as planned.

As the exited the vessel, their faces met against the wall of warmth and sunshine. Having been in the darkness for so long, Kirara cringed and hissed seeking quick refuge behind her sisters back. Poor Sango. She scraped her sister off with a swift hand movement and made her way down the stairs along with her friends.

"Its just sun Lala," She spat. "Lighten up." Easier said than done.

In their large party, apparently Kirara wasn't the only one who had lost it. The "couple from hell", had been hyper as ever. This would not end well at all. As they walked by the newest sun burned people, they snickered and laughed at anything that would entertain them (that's Inuyasha and Kagome for ya).

* * *

They walked passed a few more indoor palm trees and dodged motor suitcase carriers, until they came to baggage claim. Just as they came to the appropriate space however to their surprise, each one of their suitcases was leaned up against a wall and stacked ever so neatly. Confused, Miroku's eyes widened.

"What the hell?"

He cursed under his breath. He made his way forward to their bags only to have someone else beat him to it. A group of men in black tuxedo's swift flocked in and one by one began to take their luggage away. Confused, the teens watched as thy men in stunning black lifted away their stack of items and hauled them on a cart. Just as they came however, they had left. Inuyasha made a face.

"What was that all about?" He mumbled. His friends answered him with shrugs of confusion. It would take another 3 minutes for them to process the information that their belongings had been whisked away in the hands of strange men, but by then it was too late. A snooty voice had snickered and the sounds of high heels clicked to them from against a series of pay phones and vending machines.

Hell came again…

_Her _scent drifted through them…Then…._his _scent….

The teens were now awake. They knew those scents from anywhere….

Inuyasha slung an arm around Kagome's waist and she followed suit.

"Hurry up and look chill!" He ordered. Like professionals, they all slouched and crossed their arms, straightening their faces into death mode. Their rivals showed their faces….

Kikyou appeared in a ghostly strut. Her body slick and gorgeous. As usual. Besides her was no other than Bankotsu. The fake couple made their way forward to them with the evilness' of their smiles. As they did so, the Golden Couple tightened their holds on each other and glared with ice malice.

It was a showdown of the parties. Kikyou stopped in front of Inuyasha. Their eyes connected in an instant.

"Why hello there Inuyasha. I see that Totosai has let you guys tag along." She scoffed. Sango rolled her eyes.

"That's not a wise choice given the fact that there are ten of us that could beat you to a pulp of no more." She hissed. The enemy paid her no attention. Instead she continued to go on.

"The host says we should head off to the beach while we wait for his arrival," She flipped her hair between every other word causing their guts to churn. "I heard that there's great waves today." No one dared to say no. They had been on a plane for what felt like a day, and they were more than bored. The hanyou shrugged and turned away from his past girlfriend.

"Fine then," He began nonchalantly. "We're bored anyways."

The group exchanged looks of growing excitement. There could never be a beach party that was boring….to _them._

* * *

After getting what they needed from Totosai's servants, they walked the short distance to the beach in the warm sun. Nothing could beat a summer day.

The beach wasn't packed, and wasn't empty. The few palm trees that laid scattered on the borders of the small area swayed slowly. The turquoise waters danced in waves, and it was definitely a surfers heaven.

As usual, the male group, with the exception of Bankotsu, had finished their changing first and waited on the docks of the locker rooms for their female friends. While they leaned against the docks wooden railings, they took in the view impatiently. Shippo, the youngest decided he felt like throwing in his two cents.

"How long does it take!" He grumbled. Miroku gripped his surf board with calmness.

"Patience grasshopper," He spoke in a meditative voice. "Those who wait, seek the best rewards." All four of them stared at him like if he was speaking in tongues. The Nazama rolled his eyes. He would have to break it down for his dense friends. "Hot girls in bikinis! Duh!"He cried.

"Ooohhhhhhhh!!" They all said in sync like idiots. Miroku sighed in frustration only to have them bust out into laughter and "oh my gods". Startled, he whipped around the dock to see what the commotion was about, only to have his eyes burn.

Out came Bankotsu….in the worse male bathing suit ever made…

A bright red..Speedo

He strutted up to them like he was fresh to death, and expected their jealous stares. The problem was however, they were far from it. Inuyasha was the first to respond.

"The the hell on you wearing!" He yelled out. "Is that a napkin!"

Kagome's ex shrugged his shoulders and pushed his ink locks out of his face.

"You guys wouldn't know fashion if it hit you in the face!" He wrapped his towel around his body. "Is all the rave in Europe!"

The elder Sanyosho crossed his arms and raised his brows. He had chosen the beach look well. He went for beige shorts and an open button up to show his god like features

"I bet that's frickin padded you moron." He found a piece of seaweed and chucked it at him while they broke out into teasing laughter. Bankotsu growled.

"You guys have no lives!" He spat. They couldn't agree anymore. With the group's comical moment, they had finally watched as the girls came out

Being in a house of the opposite sex brought many positives. One in which the guys were about to demonstrate: The art of a good flirt.

As soon as they were spotted, there was wolf cries and snickering that rang out into their ears. They did it to themselves. They knew better than to wear bikinis around them.

Miroku as usual started to cheer.

"_Shush girl!!! Shut your lips!" _He cried "_Do the Hellen Keller, and talk with your hips!" _Slightly annoyed with their friends, the girls simply tried to carry on with their conversations walking ahead, but very soon they were followed. Then all of them chimed in.

"_Shush girl!!!! Shut your lips! I said do the Hellen Keller! And talk with your hips!!!"_

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You guys are so stupid." She teased. Once again, they couldn't agree more.

* * *

Down on the warm sand, Kagome, Ayame and Sango lounged sucking in the suns rays. To their right, Rin and Sesshomaru were also lounging. He was in a book again, while she had laid her head in his lap. Rin was like a pet to him, in some odd twisted way, but yet they still had obtained some sort of relationship. Which made a good amount of sense

The 14 year olds had been off at a nearby snack shack and were trotting back with their beverages to their older friends. They took landing next to Sesshomaru and relaxed.

"Isn't this so peaceful." Rin sighed while resting in her companions lap. Shippo nodded as Kirara began covering him with sand. She got distracted now and then when a tiny crab had scuttled in the way.

They were all just settling in for downtime when to their surprise they could hear destruction. Miroku, Inuyasha and the rest had come back horse playing and fooling around. They were soaked from their killer surfing and shoving each other laughing and being loud. Ayame groaned.

"Can't you guys shut up and move out of the way! You're blocking the sun!!" She cried while adjusting her sun glasses.

"Yeah!" Kagome chimed in "We're trying to fry over here!" Her boy friend sucked his teeth.

"You guys don't know how to have fun! Your're just sitting there," With a devilish smirk he gripped his wet hair. "Why don't you come join us-?" With that said, he shook his head violently sprinkling the drops of ocean water on every one. Instantly, the guys laughed at their cries of aggravation.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome cried in frustration. She was hoping he would spare her, but he made up his mind: It was war.

"We're sorry ladies." Kouga pouted falsely. They had their hands behind their backs. Something smelled fishy…literally….. The Nazama smiled wickedly.

"As a gift for our cruel behavior—" Like lightning, they tossed three decaying jelly fish into their laps each.

They girls freaked out in a matter of three seconds and shrieked. They swatted the long dead creatures from out of their sight and shuddered in disgust as their so called _friends _cracked up into laughter. Kagome stood up from her towel to slug her boyfriend.

"Inuyasha! That's so not funny!" She squeaked. Her hanyou carried on, but karma was starting to take effect.

With the same force as the jelly fish, a volley ball flew at them and landed directly at Kagome's feet. The sandy ball had landed there so perfectly, that they had suspicions it was thrown on purpose…

"Hey!!!" An unfamiliar young voice called from afar. "Aloha!!!"

All 12 of them turned to face the voice. Trudging up to them was a young man their age. He had that Native Hawaiian look to him, and his dark hair had blown in unpredictable patterns. Kagome, the center of attention had figured that the strayed ball was his. She picked it up and tossed it back at him politely.

The male smirked friendly…alittle _too _friendly.

"Nice arm you got there!" He smirked taking back his possession. The girl smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Gee thanks!" She chirped.

Her fake joy only made Inuyasha watch this male with caution. His face fell to seriousness, and his gold eyes had pierced the face of the stranger. Somewhere between this little encounter, there was distrust…

The male watched him back subtly before speaking.

"I can see that you are a Inu Youkai." He pointed out in a low voice. Every one turned to the hanyou for his reaction. In the spot light, his answer was a head nod.

"Yeah. And you are--?"

"A certified shark demon." He said with pride. Shippo smiled.

"Cool!!" He beamed with delight not noticing his glaring superior. The shark glanced at Kagome once more.

"Wanna go surf or something?" He asked flirtatiously. He was definitely not extended the invitation to everyone. Feeling backed into a corner, the female smiled sheepishly. She hoped that her protective boyfriend would back her up on this one, but it appeared that he was occupied with staring cautiously.

The shark demon chuckled.

"What's the matter?" He lowered his tone "Afraid of getting _wet?_" Now he had set things off. They were all sure that his words were directed towards something else…The hanyou flung up in his face. It was a miracle that Kouga and Miroku had restrained him in time.

"Is that supposed to be funny tuna brain!!!" He growled angrily. The shark smiled smugly.

"I think that you should calm down sparky! You have no idea who you're messing with!" He hissed. This wouldn't be pretty. Kouga and Miroku tried harder to restrain their friend only to have him tear clean out of their grip. His fist was one with the shark's side, and soon the violence of a brawl broke out. They swung violently at each other until Sesshomaru flew up to help.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" He ended up screaming. His brother however had lost it, and his eyes were now a terrifying red and blue. They would need a few more moments before he would go insane, but the older Dog Demon would not allow it. With one arm, he swung it around his brother's waist and scooped him up like a rag doll.

They instantly scooped up their things and began to steal away from the sight as the trouble maker watched with pants. He spat blood into the sand from his split lip and watched as the half demon roared and clawed at him viciously. Before any cops or authorities would come, Sesshomaru and the others relocated somewhere else.

No one was going to ruin their vacation…no one…..

* * *

Thanks for reading!!! Review if u will!!! Have a fun day!!!


	4. Luau with Bailey's

Shady's back!!! Lol!! enjoy this one!!! All songs and people aren't mines!! Just enjoy, this is a random chap

* * *

Luau with Baileys

Sesshomaru lead them as far away from the shark demons as possible. He found a spot under some leafy green palms and placed his brother down there (more like threw).They could have sworn that he was about to rip him to shreds. Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"Why get mad over Kagome! Its not like she's prettier than me!" She sneered. Kouga rolled his eyes and threw a lingering starfish at her. Like a little three year old, she shrieked and hid behind her speedo boy friend. It was like her to open her mouth when they wanted it shut.

Inuyasha on the other hand just glared at the annoying female.

"Are you just jealous because he didn't waste time on you Kikyou?" He spat. As soon as he stopped talking a silence passed by them. Holding their gear and sighing with frustration, nobody knew what to do next. Luckily, Shippo, oblivious to the mood decided to play dress up with lingering sea weed.

"Hey guys," He cried with a snicker, placing a clump of the slimy plant over his head, "I'm Beyonce'!" Like the clown he was, he began to swing his hips in a feminine fashion lamenting: "_All the single ladies!!!"_

Only the girls of course started laughing in hysterics, but on the other hand, the guys only glared the red head down. A guy swinging his hips to Beyonce? On _purpose _to poke fun out at his own sex? Not cool…

Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be stuck with you guys!! Just my luck!" She growled and took her seat in Bankotsu's lap. Kagome and Inuyasha on the other hand threw them looks of disgusts. Just as it was going silent, an old voice called them back to their world.

"Aloha!!" It shouted from an unknown distance. Bumbling down the sand was good ol' Tototsai. His withered old skin glowed a tanned orange red as he approached them. He didn't make it far before his jaw dropped. "Aye!! Inuyasha!! What happened to your jaw!"

Kagome pouted and held him close to her.

"He got into a scuffle with some goldfish," she answered as she touched his cut jaw. "Does that hurt?" He yanked away from her in two seconds.

"Ow!! Only when you poke it like that!!" Kagome gave him a look.

"Oh stop being such a baby! Let me see it!" She persisted to try to touch him one more time until he bit her bottom lip hissing. "OUCH!! INUYASHA!!"

The two instantly began arguing and clowning around as usual, so the old man moved on to the others.

"So kids! Ready to go party! And groove!! " he made the most weirdest hand signs. "Who's up for being hip with it!! Word!"

"Totosai, please don't… thats not swag…." Kouga interrupted. The old man shrugged.

"Suit yourself. But the Luau is going to be at one of my best friends place. Come on down! Relax with us!"

Hopefully this wouldn't turn out to be another fight for a girl. Trying to avoid this problem, the guys herded the girls to follow Totosai and made sure they surrounded them as they walked. Like body guards, they would not let anyone so much as to look at them. If would avoid someone in the hospital, it was worth it.

* * *

Totosai lead them farther down the beach and made it to an isolated thick forest of palm trees. The sand stopped at the start of the trees growth, and all they could see was dense flowers, plants and trees grace down a gravel path.

"Off we go guys!" He chirped and walked ahead. Oh great…..

They had walked for about six minutes in silence when all of a sudden there was a huge gasp. Instantly they all stopped crashing into each other's backs.

"Lala…..don't……move……!" Sango said frantically. The fourteen year old gasped and instantly panicked.

"What is it!! Oh my gosh!!" She squeaked. She watched as all their eyes widened in horror, except the two Sanyosho brothers. Miroku and Kouga made the situation worse.

"Damn that's huge…." He muttered. Kouga clenched his stomach.

"I think its hissing! Ewww!!"

Kirara freaked out.

"AAAHHHH!!! Get it off you losers!!" She wailed. Sango and Kagome silently reached down and picked up the two biggest sticks they could find. They swung at her instantly with unnecessary force. It happened to quick that Sesshomaru had to jump in and repel the sticks away.

"What the hell is wrong with you two! You could have killed her!" Kagome winced.

"But its so gross looking!" Inuyasha had heard enough. He sighed and pushed his way through to Kirara. He knelt down to her petite height and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead whispering: "Stay still….."

He waited until she nodded before he reached over and carefully began to remove something clinging to her skin. It was silent again before she cried out.

"Oww!!" The hanyou made a face.

"My bad." She felt unclasping and moving before it came off. In his hand was the biggest centipede she had ever seen in her life.

Every one else winced muttering.

"Eeewwwwww……" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tossed it into a bush. He lifted Kirara up onto his back ignoring them.

"You okay Lala?" She nodded and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yup." They continued further down the path in minimal silence once more.

* * *

They had reached the end of the path where they reached their destination. It was a large dug out resort with a giant canopy string with shady leaves. Bamboo rods supported the giant canopy comfortably, and the dugout oasis had log tables with long spreads of food. A fire place laid in the middle and a bar sat to the right. Yet, there was no one in sight. Kagome made an excited cheer.

"This looks like so much fun!!" She squealed in happiness. They began to chat needlessly to themselves before their old tour guide pushed them forward.

"Don't just stand there! Sit your asses down and enjoy your self's! My good old friend will be here soon. Relax." Ayame watched as he turned around and began to walk back to the gravel path.

"Where are you going Totosai?" She questioned while adjusting her signature hibiscus flower through her wet hair. He didn't answer her, but instead waved his hand carelessly, indicating that he didn't seem to care at all. And so they were alone….the sun setting slowly in the sky, piles of food and fun things to fool around with….. Just one thing to do…..

…..Party…..

* * *

After helping theirselves and being stupid, the group decided for some scary stories. The sun disappeared, it was dark, and they were in the middle of a palm forest. It was the perfect time. Ayame was finishing her story.

"…and then…. She opened the door…." She began in a scary voice. Every girl there was shaking. Meanwhile the members of the opposite gender threw her looks of stupidity. "When she opened it…….she saw- she saw-….."

"W-what?" Kirara asked from Sango's lap. Ayame's pause for dramatic effect was driving them (the girls) crazy. So, she finished…

"She saw…….." She said with a devilish smirk. The females leaned forward, only to be shocked when she threw up her hands. "SHE SAW HER BEST FRIEND WEARING PLAID AND STRIPES!!!" They shrieked in terror as she continued evilly. "AND SHE DIDN'T GET A MANICURE EITHER!!! MWUAHAHAHAH!!"

It was so 'terrifying' that Kagome and Kikyou locked each other in their arms. It took about three seconds for them to notice before they separated. Miroku noticed the genders flip out session and decided to do something about it. He reached behind the bar and pulled out a ukulele.

"How bout we all sing the Campfiresong song!" he cheered and began to strum. "_Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song…_" Everyone besides Sesshomaru, Kikyou and Bankotsu joined in.

"_OUR C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! And if you dont think that we can sing faster than you're wrong! But it'll help if you just sIng alllooooooonnggggg_!!!" Kouga began.

"Bum…bum….buummmmm…." And so they got faster:

"_C,A,M,P,F,I,R,E,S,O,N,G, song! C,A,M,P,F,I,R,E,S,O,N,G song!! Andifyoudon'tthinkthatwecansingitfasterthanyou'rewrong!butit'llhelpifyoujustsingalong!! C,A,M,P,F,I,R,E,S,O,N,G, song!- Shippo!" _They called on randomly. The fourteen year old stumbled trying to keep pace with Miroku's strumming.

"_Uh, SONG! C,A,M,P,F,I,R,E-!!!" _Good enough. They moved on.

"_Good! Sesshy!"_

Miroku strummed continuously as they waited for his singing. The demon glared at them hard, but they moved on again.

"_Good! IT'LL HEEELLPPPP!!!! IT'LL HEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPP! IF YOU JUST SANG ALLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGGG!!!!" _A little bit late, Shippo stood up throwing up rocker signs, and air-guitaring to invisible sounds.

"OOHHH YEEEAAAAAHHH!!!!" It was quiet again as they stared him down like a fool. The fourteen year old shut up again as they broke out into laughter.

"You guys are pathetic….." Sesshomaru finally added through their joyful moment. As if out of nowhere however, Rin leaped into his lap and battered her eye lashes. Startled, Sesshomaru could do nothing but blush. His friends however gasped.

"Oh come on Sesshy lighten up! I'll let you make out with me if you do!" Her sweet voice chirped. Their jaws dropped instantly, but the same voice called them back.

"HEY!!! SHIPPO! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!" It squealed. The REAL Rin came stomping other to them in rage. Shippo panicked and made a run for it as she swing at him. "GET OFF HIM!!" The fox fled but this time he silently changed into Kagome's body.

"Hey look at me guys!! I'm so pretty!! Look at me!!" He strutted around swinging his hips happily and bursts of laughter shot out. For his next stunt, gracefully sat in Inuyasha's lap. "I'm so nice that I'm gonna give my Snookiepuss a lap dance!!! Yay me!!"

Inuyasha shook his head and shoved him from out of his space.

"Oh no you're not!!" Kagome agreed 100 percent.

"I don't even call him that!! " She pouted. No one even paid them any attention to them. It was just to damn funny. In their moment of laughter however, no one saw it coming……no one could predict it……

The campfire blew out….

There was cursing and some screams, tripping over logs, and things being knocked over. The group finally bundled together under the scarce moon light that became obscured by trees. Once again, another silent session….

All they could hear was panting……not their own……..

Footsteps crunched along the gravel slowly……and then…….

The lights flickered on as quick as they blew out. Standing before them was a man. Actually, a woman? Who knew? It was green with mossy green hair. It had on a pink fluffly tutu with trouser socks. Its sparkling jacket was white with rhinestones, and it was dripping wet….

The smile on its face was more frightening then the story Ayame told. It opened its red lips to speak.

"Hi there. Nice ta' meet cha." It greeted. Their eyes were wide with horror. What was that thing!! Kirara, brave as she tried to be took a gulp and waved.

"Uh…hi….. I'm Kirara Ouasaan. What's your name?" The "man" for all intense purposes continued flashing his white teeth.

"I'm Old Greg….." Miroku waved weakly.

"Hi…uh….Greg-?" Before he could finish, Greg got into his face.

"Do you love me?" He asked. Freaked out, the male backed out of Greg's face.

"Um….no I just met you!" He snapped. Old Greg continued smiling.

"Do you love me?? Do you think you could ever love me?" He was in Ayame's face now.

There wasn't anything more frightening than a stranger who was mixed gender in your face asking for love. It would take less than a few seconds for them to run screaming. So seconds passed, and they began to run……and of course, they were screaming. They made it as far as the entrance back to the beach when there in the path stood no one…but Greg.

"How bout some Bailey's? Or some watercolors? Do y'all got the phunk??" He questioned. Every question racked their brains with the need to run in some direction. The fear of this confusing person was going to do something bad to their heads. But for now, they had to deal with their host….

* * *

If you don't know who Old Greg is, google and search it on Youtube. Its the creepiest humor you could ever see!!! Check him out! Thanks for reading!! R&R!!!


	5. Sesshy's Proposal

Immm baaaaaccckkk! Enjoy ladies and gents. This one will make you go "omg no way...." (i hope) R&R

* * *

Sesshomaru's Proposal

All the teens made it back to the beach before they stopped to rest. Miroku shuddered and leaned against a strong palm.

"Was that Totosai's friend?! What the hell is wrong with him!" He panted. Kikyou adjusted the top of her bikini.

"Well duh!" She replied curtly while tying her string. Inuyasha lightly kicked some sand in her direction causing her to glare at him with hatred.

"Why did you run then you frickin idiot…" He asked as she jumped out of the sands path. With no way to answer she simply just turned up her nose and made a childish noise that suggested that she was defeated. Bringing up the obvious, Shippo shuddered.

"So what do we do now then??" He sighed with a hint of worry. Sesshomaru, calm as he was, pointed a finger to the beach distance carelessly.

"Look over there…."

Sure enough, a wobbling, stumbling Totosai, bumbled down the sand through the dark, and making his way over to them with some type of worry. Once he reached them, he made a face.

"What was all that screaming about! Did you guys find zits on your face?" Should they lie? Hell yes they should. Inuyasha, master of deceit, yawned.

"We're sooooooo beat. We been here for hours!"

Totosai smiled….

"How about we head on over to your rooms then ladies and gentlemen!" He smirked. They all groaned. Now they had to walk the whole way to their hotels. The walk from the airport was long enough. Now they were freaked out by drunken demons and had to walk around in the dark with their beach stuff. Great.

Giving their friends a break from all the torment, Sesshomaru and Kirara morphed into their maximum forms. The two large demons were instantly attacked.

"I GOT DIBS ON SESSHY!" Ayame called. Rin made a face.

"No fair!! I wanna ride Sesshy too!" She squeaked as she crossed her arms over her slim body. Miroku slid between them.

"Hey hey hey ladies! No need to fight! You both can_ ride _me if you want." He smiled from ear to ear which led to Sango smacking him upside the head.

"You idiot!" She scowled him. This did not affect Miroku Nazama. Sango's lovely touch was appreciated in any form it was given. As usual, the great silver dog demon walked gracefully to Rin and lowered him to let her climb onto his back. She cheered and climbed aboard. This was one of the things that you get for befriending Sesshomaru Sanyosho.

Kirara let Sango and Shippo on, and was given the grueling task of having to be the caravan of the day. Like some type of donkey. They packed their things on her carelessly and started to follow behind Totosai. The cat and dog demon followed slowly behind. Hopefully people wouldn't give them awkward stares on the sidewalks.

It took shorter than it seemed. The group walked in a relaxed pace along the beach side and came to the most beautiful building they could find. It was a large white building, somewhat busy with cars, taxis and people. Suitcases were being schoffered into the great marble halls, light was warm and bright, the hotel was friendly and beautiful, and full of comfort and luxury in every corner. The weary teens gasped when seeing the lovely hotel.

"I-I-it's, beautiful!" Ayame stuttered. She jumped off Kirara's back, and they watched the view of the fancy hotel from the sidewalk. To their dismay, Totosai stared at the large building and puffed.

"It's to advanced!" The invisible record cut-off sounded.

"Wait a minute you old fart," Inuyasha began, "Do you mean to tell me that this isn't where we're staying!!!" The hanyou brought up such a good point that everyone turned to see this reaction. The old demon shook his head.

"Of course not! This place is weak! I'll show you a _REAL _place!" The teens watched as he began walking farther down the road. Surprisingly, after having an interesting night, they group had not even began to think that things would get any worse.

They continued down the sidewalk pathway passing by calm residents of different beings and races. The islands calm magic effected these civilians, and not one of the few that passed them in the early evening looked in a rush. The breeze of the sea was tremendous and cooling on their skin lightly, and all was well. It was well until they reached the corner that is…..

The pathway they took stopped and turned into asphalt. They were in a parking lot. Not just any parking lot. They ended up at the parking lot of a motel. The large neon sign buzzed and spelled: "Honolulu's Deluxe Suites". Ten blank faces watched as the letter "I" flickered and burned out. The small three story complex sat pathetically with its white peeling paint, and its constant pink buzzing neon sign. The landscaping also left much to be desired. The few palms that were scattered around the front of the entrance either were dead, or were on the verge of becoming caterpillar meal. Sesshomaru, the landscaper and gardener of their house hold was appalled beyond repair. They could see his green thumb flashing with the need to work.

In the back of these teen's heads, were thoughts of why they were actually here. The cogs and puzzle pieces looked obvious. They were in front of a motel…will suitcases, and they weren't moving. Everything fit, but for some reason, they didn't believe it for themselves. Totosai however confirmed the fear in all of them.

"Here it is!" He cried. Hell broke loose. There were immediate groans of anger and disbelief. Kikyou began to sob out of disgust, and the hanyou was firing off curse words left and right. The outburst was growing in the old demons ears that he had a hard time even hearing his thoughts. He drew the line however and shouted: "SHUT UP!"

The teens didn't fully become quiet, but they calmed down enough to acknowledge he was speaking.

"This is we're you guys are going to be staying for the next couple of days-"Kikyou instantly dropped to her knees with tears streaming down her eyes. Like some type of she-wolf, she turned her head up to the sky and shrieked.

"WHY GOD!!!!! WHHHHYYYY!!!!!!!" Totosai blinked and continued.

"Okkaaayyyy…. As I was saying! You will be staying here for the rest of the trip! But don't worry!!! The rooms are spectacular!! The best part is, you get to share it with a friend!!"

They watched through groaning as out of his pocket, he produced a wrinkled up piece of notebook paper. The old demon straightened out its folded up edges and read the names out loud.

"The pairings for rooms are! Miroku and Kouga, Sesshomaru and Shippo, Kirara and Rin, Ayame and Sango, Kagome and Kikyou-" The reaction was expected. Both girls screamed and dropped their mouths open in anger.

"WHAT," Kikyou roared, "YOU WANT ME TO SHARE A ROOM WITH HER!!" Kagome crossed her arms defensively.

"Don't act like you're any better Kikyou!!" She turned to Totosai and pulled on a pout. "Toto," she began sweetly in a sugary voice. "May I please share a room with Inuyasha instead? Prettyyy plleeaaasseeee?"

Her irresistible puppy dog pout was put into action! It was working perfectly as the adamant look on her victims face began to soften with pity. He fingered the long grey hairs on his chin with thought.

"Welllll-" Kagome smiled slightly. Yes! Her plan was going smoothly!! That is until there was an objection….

"No way!! Don't put those two together!" Shippo protested as he took Kagome's arm and pulled her away from the hanyou. "Those two are like rabbits without the multiple babies to show for it!"

Miroku nodded and crossed his arms.

"I agree! We hear enough of your _midnight activities _at home!!" Inuyasha and Kagome flushed red in an instant.

"Oh yeah!! What about you and Sango!!" The hanyou pointed out with a face full of confidence. (They took note on how he did not deny the 'activities') "Isn't that what you always get for your birthday!!?"

Sango gasped and instantly covered her face with embarrassment. Miroku snickered sheepishly and smiled confidently. It didn't last long until she whacked him in the back of his head.

"You twit!! You said that we had thick walls!!!!!" She groaned with frustration.

"Well forgive me my dearest Sango! I would have lied and said anything the way you kept teasing me!!" He explained with innocence. This only caused the girl on the spot to growl and whack him another one. Totosai rolled his eyes.

"Fine! You can share rooms with the opposite sex!! As long as there is no _sex!_" The elder looked them all in the eyes "I better not hear any bangs on walls, screaming, items being thrown around, or loud dirty talk at all!!!" Now everyone was flushed red. Leave it to Totosai to make a situation more awkward then it should be. They stood blushing and wide eyed in silence for a few seconds until Miroku snaked his hand up in the air. "What's your question boy?"

"Well, when you said '_loud dirty talk' _does _soft _dirty talk count?" It went silent again as they glared at him. Ayame managed to throw a lingering sandal at him. "What! It was a serious question!"

Once they fought their way through pushing the door that was labeled "pull" the group stood in the lobby trying to take in their temporary home. The good thing was it looked better then on the outside. Lavender wall paper with floral patterns was pasted on the walls. Out of the corner of their eyes, a giant cockroach was hiding among the wall patterns like an intense game of "_Where's Waldo?"(_It hissed once and fell behind the desk on the check in clerk)

A white bucket had been placed right in the middle of the room with an inch of water in it. A toilet flush noise could be heard from above them, and in a matter of seconds there was now a white bucket with 2 inches of tan colored water. The pipes groaned once more and a sprinkle of white ceramic fell downward coating the floor. Everyone grimaced at the sight and backed away from the falling debris. Their eyes immediately followed Totosai to the check-in clerk and glared. They hoped he was happy with himself, and wished that he as wallowing in shame. He was happy, so that was a start. Except, he was happy in the idea that he believed his crappy motel was the best thing to build character.

He marched straight up to the clerk and smiled with the biggest of egos.

"Jimmy," He grinned. "I'll take those rooms now!" Jimmy was a tall and skinny teenager, whose face showed the battlefield of acne. His red curly hair puffed into a un groomed afro which clouded into the air. They could tell that he was a mouth breather from the occasional sniffles he made between every sentence. He reached behind him to a rack of labeled keys on the wall and slapped eleven of the keys on the table.

"Enjoy your stay sir." The demon swept the keys into his fingers and began tossing them out.

"Ok little ones! Go find the assigned rooms and make your selves at home!" Like everything they did in a group, there was instant pandemonium before they left Totosai. Neither of them with smiles on their faces….

* * *

It was at this time when the teens had finally realized that their temporary home was not as bad as they made it out to be. If you found a bucket to keep on the floor for the leaky roof, and if you scrubbed your carpet and sheets to get off all the mysterious stains, things weren't as bad as they seemed to be. Sesshomaru however was not in the best of moods. He lay on his bed glumly and watched Rin hum and hang light purple curtains. The graceful demon sat up, his nose wrinkling with arrogance.

"What are you doing." His voice silent voice manage to hush her soft humming causing her to turn around.

"Oh nothing," she chirped happily. "I'm just trying to make myself at home!" She turned back and began humming and singing softer. The demon raised a brow before taking a long drawn-out exhale.

"Hmmm. Come here." His unusually velvet voice was starting to get to her. The girl shrugged and pulled the curtains back. Her eyes met Sesshomaru's lounging position. He was upright, leaning against a stack of pillows, arms crossed in granite position. The way how his eyes studied her was unorthodox. She felt so queer about his look that she had to reassess her own physical look even if it was hidden beneath a robe. Her shorts were a bit short, and her tank top was a little snug in a few places, but what did it matter? Sesshomaru treated her like a mentor, she his apprentice. Her feelings weren't supposed to be like this….right?

He slid in a comfortable position and patted the space in front of him. Not once had his eyes left her. Slightly flustered, she moved to him. Instead however of sitting beside him, he drew her down to his chest and wrapped his arms around her protectively. The contrast of his neutral cool temperament and warm skin was a hard thought to put together. The entire right side of her face was heated with his body. He sighed again and took a finger tracing over her jaw line. His nails just barely brushed against her skin, causing no damage.

"Rin, I want you to sleep next to me tonight." He insisted softly. She watched the movement of his finger and felt a small sensation ripple through her body.

"Well, I wouldn't-"A ginger chuckle interrupted her. "What?"

"This excites you doesn't it…" His voice cooed. Defensive, the dark haired girl opened her lips to speak. Another finger however bridged her upper and lower lip quickly, followed by a low hush. His lips came to her ear. "I know when you're lying..." the warm breath teased. She shivered proving him right. "You're doing it again…"

He loosened his hold on her and allowed her to sit up. She looked down at him.

"Ok ill sleep next to you." She accepted with a nod. A small grin crept up on his face as he sat up drawing her closer.

"Seal it with a kiss.." He whispered softly before his lips had moved slowly to meet hers. Her heart nearly met catastrophic failure as he drew her closer to his lips and exhaled softly. His eyes remained in contact with her large pupils as her finished his small lingering kiss. "I'm glad we could have this talk…"

Rin, still overwhelmingly shocked pulled a breath in…

…no one has ever kissed her.

* * *

Has sesshy lost his mind! OMG! Find out soon ;)

Feedback would be much appriciated!


	6. Pastry Lust

No ladies and Gents! This is not about sexy donuts! Its short though! Featuurrriinnnggg AYAME! Ill get a new one up in the next week ok two! Enjoy stupidity at its best! R&R!

* * *

Pastry Lust

Ayame threw her massive suitcase onto her bed creating an enormous crater. She pulled outrher famous pink hair elastics and began to dig through her bag in search of her bag of cosmetics. Kouga, her victim of the day, sat in their armchair watching prudently.

"Oh-em-gee Kouga, we are going to have sooooooo much fun!" She squealed while tossing the leather case at him carelessly. The wolf male winced at the blow of the bag and took a gulp.

"Erm Ayame, I don't think I should be wearing nail polish. Just a thought." Her face wrinkled with objection.

"What are you talking about! Rosey ridiculous red will go so well with that tan skin!" Kouga let his hair down and narrowed his eyes.

" ME!KOUGA!GUY! YOU FEMALE! KOUGA MAN!"

"You, Kouga sound like dumb ass!" She snickered and began ruffling his hair, "Aaaawwwwww, you have such nice hair!" The wolf rolled his eyes at her failure to pay attention.

"Whatever."

"Sowannamakeout?"

"What?"

"Nothing," She turned on her heal to the door. "Be right back! I need to get my curling iron back from Kagome." She made a speedy get away bolting out the door before he could even make sense of what she was asking. Now alone Kouga shrugged.

"I need some Ibuprophen."

* * *

Ayame made it to Inuyasha and Kagome's room silently. The door was open, and she gladly welcomed herself in. Creeping through the empty room, she felt like stealth. In fact, it took only three minutes for her to lose track of why she was in there in the first place. Ayame found herself rolling around on the ground, aiming her fingers like a gun, and firing them. She sidled on walls and ducked on shadows humming the mission impossible theme song. After a while, she snatched Kagome's dark sunglasses to dress the part. It wasn't the best of ideas once she couldn't exactly find the light switch.

" Oh damn!" She hissed feeling her way around the walls. She could partly make out a few dark shapes using her demonic advantages, and luckily found a door knob. Grinning to herself, she shrugged knowing that she hadn't found the iron, but that she had a pretty damn good time trying. The girl turned the knob and made her way inside.

She got a few steps until a large object slapped against her forehead. Ayame was so shocked that she tumbled backwards hitting a wall. Startled, she felt around the "wall" that she fell back on. Confused as to why she had hit her head, why there was a wall behind her, and why the temperature was so warm, she came to the conclusion that it would be best if she took off the blackout sunglasses. Upon taking them off, she was choked by heavy darkness.

"What! I'm in a closet," She laughed with an eye roll "Silly me!" Yes. Very silly indeed. She turned the knob…and couldn't get out. Her eyes got huge for a moment, along with brief panic as she tried turning the knob again. Locked sardine tight.

Just as she was about to scream for help, the door opened followed by laughing and conversation.

_"Hahaha! And remember when she got that starfish thrown at her!"_

_"I know! CLASSIC! That's what she get's for letting Bankotsu wear that!" _

Ayame let out a sign of relief after training her ears on Kagome and Inuyasha. Just as she was about to open her mouth however, that's when things got awkward.

_"Yash, what are you doing- Oooooo that's soooo gooodd."_

Ayame sat paralyzed in disturbia.

_"Feh.I know it is."_

_"-No no no! Put it in my mouth!"_

Ayame gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth. WHAT!

_"What?"_

_"My mouth."_

_"Pfftt no way."_

_"But I like it when its hard like that!"_

_"Mmhm. I knew you would. Open up."_

There was short silence and Ayame, wide eyed had to move away from the door stuffing a lingering sweater in her mouth.

_"Yay!- Mmmmm"_

_"OW!" _

_"What!"_

_"You BIT me!"_

_"Awww, I'm sowwwiie."_

_"Whatever. I know where to put it."_

_"Noooooo! It hurts!"_

_"Oh stop! It's for your own good!"_

Ayame gasped. Was he doing what she thought he was!!!

_" Fix your legs."_

_"Grrr-Mmmmmmm...."_

_"BAD GIRL! Get that out your mouth now!!" _

_"Stop moving! It's not as hard anymore now!"_

Ayame couldn't take it anymore! She pulled out the sweater and began to scream.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! NO MORE! PLEASE NO MORE!" The two outside were silent for a second.

_"What the hell!"_

_"Yash, it's coming from the closet!"_

_"Well I figured that much!"_

_"Then go get it!"_

_"Damn let me wipe your spit off first!"_

She listened to the footsteps coming from outside, to then be face to face with Inuyasha. A towel was in his hand, over his finger. He Smirked.

"Kag's look! There's a she wolf in our closet!" Kagome, who was behind him snickered.

"S.O.S! She's in disguise!" Ayame, obviously not feeling the joke glared at them angrily.

"Spare me the Shakira wolf jokes! You two were in there doing _icky stuff!" _Their faces twisted with confusion. The hanyou with the towel scratched his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"DON'T LIE! I SAT THERE AND LISTENENED TO IT ALL!" She crossed her arms in a determined face. He laughed.

"All we did was taste and fight over this cheesecake Totosai gave us," He glanced at Kagome "and SOMEBODY, decided they wanted to bite my hand rather than use a fork!" He rubbed his finger as Kagome sucked the frosting off her finger.

"But it was sooooooo good!!" She whined.

"No cheesecake for you! You know what sugar does to you!"

"But it was hard, frozen and lemony!!!"

"NO!" Like a child she pouted and plopped on the bed crankily. Ayame sheepishly made a face.

"So you weren't doing-?" He shook his head

"Nope."

"So I don't have to vomit?"

"Nope."

"So what about the whole 'move your legs thing?'" He pointed back to the mini fridge by their bed in which they had tasted the cake.

" She was blocking the fridge with her legs. Then she proceded to be dramatic and say that it hurt her seeing me put it away."

"Oh…" There was a moment of silence.

"Go vomit now Ayame."

"Ok." In a matter of seconds she was running to the closest bathroom. Kagome moved her hand toward the fridge handle. Inuyasha immediately caught her off guard.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI DON'T YOU DARE!"

"But it's soooooo good!"

* * *

Ha! I know what you were thiinnnkkinngg! (No not really .) next chapter already in the process! Need some inspiration!

Suffering from Writers Sphere (It just keeps goooiinngg)

R&R!


	7. Jazz Hands

Hmmmmm i madee it loonngggeerrrr ;). Enjoy! Tell me what you think! I personally like the music and spirit of this chap! hehe! r&r (it seriously makes my day!! plleeeaaaseee??)

Arrocha! Do your stuff!! Haha!

* * *

Jazz Hands

There's a lot of things to know about Inuyasha and his friends.

_one: They operate as a pack: Chores were done in packs, entertainment in packs, and they definitely did sleeping in packs_

_two: If you were a morning person, you were hated until at least 12 pm._

_three: If you had an unusual hair color, you will get something throw at you if long strands of hair are left around the house_

_And four: you balanced your candy bar wrapper on the trash if it was too full rather than take it out._

If you had a few of these characteristics, you were welcomed into the "personal cabinet" very well with no problems at all. Thus is why Totosai was not welcomed. The old demon had taken it upon himself to barge into their motel rooms in mid sleep with a yoga gong the size of a large Dominos pizza.

"Rise and shine little ones!" His scratchy voice shouted while clashing the gong with a stick. The irony of his command was the fact that there was no shine at 5:00 a.m.

One by one, each door swung open to hear a symphony of groans. Kikyou, made herself the first one to speak.

"Totosai! The suns not even out yet! Lack of sleep provokes wrinkles!" She wailed while feeling over her sticky sleep face mask; Typical epitome of a stuck up brat. Shippo and Kirara snickered from their door frames.

"You look like _The Swamp Thing." _The red head chimned ever-so nicely. A shoe grazed his ear seconds later. Totosai shook his head at the level of their maturity.

"You children are so uncultured! It's Hawaii! Come on! Hurry up and get ready! I have a surprise for you guys!"

Miroku perked up.

"Is it women!"

From across the hall, the soft spoken Sanyosho brother rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it's a dentist to fix your over bite." Miroku gasped.

"WHAT! I do not have an over bite!" Inuyasha smirked and began angling his jaw lopsided.

"Hey Miroku! I saw a lot of chipmunks outside. Maybe you'll get lucky tonight!"

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!" He whimpered. As if he were her cub, Sango wrapped her arms around him.

"Aaawwww, you poor baby!"

"Mmmmm I love it when you call me baby-" As usual she grimaced and shoved him away.

"WHAT THE HELL! EW!" Defensively he threw his hands up.

"It was a compliment! And besides! You're wearing my mascara!"

"But make up is made towards the use of women!" He gasped and pointed to his unusually dark lashes.

"IT'S GUY-LINER!! Chicks dig the lashes!!!" No one commented on Miroku's bizarre gravitation towards the infamous "guy-liner". At least he cared for appearance. Totosai could have cared less however.

"Lip stick, curling iron whatever!! Go get ready!!!" He growled impatiently. In a split second, there was pandemonium. It took them at least an hour to get ready. Casual or not, they were still teenagers! It took at least six outfits that didn't look any different from each other, and two or three hair styles that had a few strands modified to get it just right.

After the estimated hour, when the sun began to breach over a few clouds, they all showed up in the lobby ready to go. The old demon grinned from ear to ear seeing them arrive. He excitedly threw his hands up in the air. He cheered as he herded them to the door.

"I hope you guys all brought your party hats!! We're going to a wild party!!" He hadn't realized that they felt embarrassed just by him saying that. Plus, _wild parties _started at dark, _after _the sun had come out. Piling on a bus that he had rented, everyone battled for the backseat. It ended up that Inuyasha and his girlfriends of course, had been victorious, leaving the other on the outskirts. They could tell that It would be a long trip just by how much gas Totosai used to turn the vehicle. Going at least 15 miles an hour, they headed down the road loud and horse playing.

* * *

A half an hour into their drive, Kirara managed to get the remote to the radio. She shuffled through the tracks, straining her ear to find something good over the noise when she found Will.'s voice pump through the speakers. Somewhere in the back of the bus, Sango's voice cheered.

"_Ohh sh*t!!_ This my song!!" The entire bus agreed in fact, and before the elderly driver could understand what they were talking about, they were standing up singing along and having another intense jam session

"_Oh hot dammn! This is my jaaamm!! Keep me partying 'till the a.m.!! Ya'll don't underssttannd! Make me throw my hands in the aayyyerr! Ay-ayer-ayer-ay-ayer!" _They screamed while making the vehicle shake violently and throwing their hands up.

Then like a table cloth pulled from underneath them, the music cut. Pissed off, they all groaned and began to complain as Totosai began to speak.

"What is this trash! Is this what you call music," he said with a frown. He turned the radio dial until the sounds of soft pianos began to drift quietly threw the air. "_This _is what you call music!"

Their faces fell instantly.

"This is Sesshy music!" Shippo whined. The demon threw him a look.

"Its Debussy! And _Claire de Lune _is kind of nice." He sneered crossing his arms. His brother threw a lingering Twizzler at him smirking.

"Ok _Bella Swan_. Feh, you and your dumb music."

"At least I don't read Twilight!" Everyone gasped. NO HE DIDN'T!

"Twilight is the best book ever written! " Miroku snapped. Kouga and Ayame but-in showing their wolf pride.

"Yeah!! Team Jacob!!"

"Ew! No! Edward for life!!" Miroku hissed.

* * *

_/How the Guys got into Twilight…/_

Story Time

Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kouga made their way into the living room to see tears running down Kagome's face with a rather large book in hand.

"What the hell are you crying for!" The hanyou snapped. She turned to him with the dumbest smile on her face.

"He said he loves her and he wants to protect her!!" She sniffled wiping away tears. Kouga snatched the book out her lap.

"Gimme that!" he read over the first page with the three huddling around his shoulders. One page turned into three. Then three turned into five. Pretty soon a small fight broke out.

"Hey don't turn the page yet! I'm on the part with the Ballet studio!" Inuyasha whined. Shippo groaned.

"Hurry up I want to see what happens next!!" Reaching for the book and fighting over it, Kagome pulled the book away.

"Ok, ok! Sit! I'll start from the beginning," she turned to the front of the book as the four sat in silence. "Chapter One…"

* * *

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as they began to argue over sexy sparkly vampires and overly muscular wolves. It lasted another 10 minutes until they reached the parking lot of a plain two story cement building. A nice painted sign hung above the main entrance which was littered with elderly ladies and wheel chairs. Totosai stopped the bus as his guests scanned the environment. Reading the sign silently to themselves, they made more than confused faces.

_"Bronte Nursing home: Today is Bingo Blast fun day! Bring your grand kids!" _

Kikyou freaked out instantly.

"Eww!! Old people," she shuddered "Don't they like-drool and stuff!!" She questioned while they remained seated. The demon driver ignored her and stood in front of them sternly.

"Now! I invited you here for one reason! Not to play Bingo! But to _win!_" Rin raised her hand among the silent bus.

"Um, win Bingo you mean? Because Shippo always cheats-"The 14 year old wrinkled his nose.

"I do not-!"

"No!," the old man shouted. "It's to beat…._The Glee.." _His voice lowered drastically as he stared at a bus parked adjacent to theirs. Plastered on the side of the bus read: "_Raymundo's School of Glee and Dance"_. Inuyasha snickered watching the line of preppy kids files off the bus.

"They look like a bunch of preppy hippies to me!" Totosai shook his head.

"No! Those kids win everything! No matter how good I host Bingo and try to lift the spirits of these kids, I always lose! Now the owner of the nursing home thinks I'm awful at my job!" He growled. Miroku assessed the slim blonde girls with short matching red skirts and pony tails. He grinned.

"I'm sure we can change their mind. We're very friendly aren't we guys?" No one answered, but shoved their way out of the bus....

Oh great...

* * *

Inside the room, Totosai began to break them up in larger groups.

"Hmmm! Okay, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango is the first group. Kouga, Ayame, Rin and Sesshomaru you're the second. Last, Kikyou, Bankotsu, Kirara, and Shippo is the last." He assessed while moving them to tables of elderly women. They watched as the Glee club kids populated the other half of the oat meal colored room. Each and every one of them wore plastic smiles filled with empty promises.

Group Inuyasha sat with two elderly women and one elderly man. The man, whom they discovered to be Mr. Earnshaw was not as functioning as the other two. Mrs. Crubble-pot was the most talkative, but lacked the ability to listen as well. However, Mrs. Hopkins was a fiery stout woman who didn't listen very well to rules. Armed with a cigarette in hand, she plucked out her breathing tubes and began to drag in clouds of smoke. Sango smiled politely and dealt out the Bingo cards trying her best not to draw attention to the fact that there was no smoking inside (or with breathing tubes rather).

"Ok, so let's take a look at these cards!" She said in an overly sweet voice. Mrs. Crubble-pot squinted her eyes to suggest her bad hearing.

"What did you say honey!" Happy to repeat she opened her mouth to speak.

"I said let's look at-"

"Huh." Slightly frustrated she tried again.

"I _said, _let's look at these-"

"Speak up." Now she was angry.

"LET'S LOOK AT THESE CARDS!!!!" Her peers threw her looks of caution. Yelling would not solve anything or beat the Club. In an attempt to make things right, Miroku grabbed some markers and chips from the middle of the table.

"How about we write our names on our cards with the markers!" He smiled while passing out the markers. They watched anticipating for Mr. Earnshaw to use it, but to their dismay, he slowly took off his cap and proceeded to put it in his mouth.

"No no no!," Sango squeaked, dragging the sharpie out of his mouth. "Write with it! _WRITEEE _not _EAT." _He drooled in response and settled for chewing on the cap instead. The teens sighed and took a deep breath. They weren't the only frustrated ones, Mrs. Hopkins sprinkled her ashes on her card and puffed.

"How do ya' play this stupid game anyways!" She said in a rather loud voice. Kagome smiled. It was her turn. She gestured courteously to the card while explaining what the small grid was.

"You line up 5 pieces in a line and say Bingo! Then you win!" The elderly women looked at the card, then at Kagome.

"Well that's easy," she huffed and began to line up the chips on the grid. "Look! BINGO!!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Noooo! He didn't even START yet!" He groaned. She gasped angrily.

"SO HE'S CHEATING!!"

"Noooo!! You have to match the number that he calls out!" The hanyou sighed while rubbing his temples slowly. The old women grunted.

"Well that's stupid!" Mrs. Crubble-Pot giggled.

"You remind me of my son," she smiled while pulling out her purse. She plastered at least 20 tiny pictures on the table. "The year was about 1966…" They all drooped instantly tuning her out.

_Oh brother…_

* * *

Once bingo started, the teens could see why the Glee Club was so dominate in cheering old people up. From their side of the room, they were having a blast! They laughed and told jokes. In fact, one lady laughed so hard that her teeth popped out onto the table. Sango sighed placing a chip on "B3".

"They're having so much fun…they make it look so easy!" Miroku nodded watching Totosai stumble over some instruments left on stage. There was an old drum set with mix-matched parts: a high hat, crash cymbal, and ride cymbal. Three guitars lingered, but no one could distinguish which type they were.

They had played another couple of minutes until they watched as the club stand and begin to cheer. Confused, everyone traced their eyes to the members dressed in red, and watched as they began to sway perkishly to music playing from a stereo. A tall lanky member stood up smiling happily.

"Come on everybody! Sing with us!!" He said with excitement. Totosai's group eyed the Lanky member. It was no other than fish boy. Instead of being armed with a surfboard however, he held a microphone. Grinning all the way, his group began to sing _Sweet Caroline. _

They found it _slightly _embarrassing that their own table of elderly were not merely half amused as they were listening to the club members. Inuyasha glared coldly at the surfer singing and making fancy jazz hands. They kept their cool for the first few moments into the performance, but as soon as the shark, flipped the hanyou off while hitting a high note…it was war.

He formulated the plan quickly and began to whisper it to his crew. They all smirked devilishly to themselves steaming in their seats. Once shark was done the entire room clapped with approval at his "talent". Once he went to give the mic back to Totosai however, a clawed hand managed to get a hold of it.

"Let me show you how to use this _pal." _The silver hair male smirked. Sharky's face tightened, but he passed up the mic without any further question. Their host nearly panicked as he watched his guests begin to climb on stage and help themselves to the lingering instruments.

"What are you guys doing!!!" He whispered harshly while standing stage left. Kouga blew some dust off the snare drum.

"Performing." He shrugged. Before the old man could protest the hanyou put the mic to his lips.

"Now I'm sure you guys know this song," he began. His group circled around him, instruments ready. "This is a bit of a rattle snake…"

Totosai clenched his ears for disgrace, until the riffs and cords of a classic song came to his ear. Sesshomaru's fingers strummed and plucked over the strings skillfully as Sango and Miroku strummed themselves. He gasped as the voice came out…

"Para bailar La Bamba!  
Para bailar La Bamba!  
Se necessita una poca de gracia!

[Old as they were, the elderly crowd could not hold back cheering for the silver haired half demon swaying his hips fiery. Inuyasha, was not supposed to do such things!]

Una poca de gracia  
Para mi, para ti, ay arriba, ay arriba  
Ay, arriba arriba!  
Por ti sere, por ti sere, por ti sereeee

[Kouga drummed along the dusty set keeping up with the sounds of the hanyou]

Yo no soy marinero!  
Yo no soy marinero, soy capitán!  
Soy capitan, soy capitán!

[Staring out into the crowd and moving his hips in ways that made old ladies blush, he threw them winks here and there]

Baaamba, bamba  
Baaaamba, bamba  
Baaaaamba, bamba, bam

Para bailar La Bamba  
Para bailar La Bamba  
Se necessita una poca de gracia  
Una poca de gracia  
Para mi, para ti, ay arriba, ay arriba

[Sesshomaru's fingers once again graced as lead guitar. His solo was beyond words to the host watching from offstage. The hanyou smirked .]

Come on! On your feet!! Let's go!!

[Jumping off the stage and into the crowd, he pulled up anyone who looked able to move just a little and twirled them rhythmically while still singing. One old women who seemed to take fun in foolishly trying to move her waist like him laughed like crazy as the crowd began to dance. The club silently remained in their seats, until the singer made his way over to them. He pulled out a shy looking girl stricken with braces and cha-cha'ed with her. ]

Para bailar La Bamba!  
Para bailar La Bamba!  
Se necessita una poca de gracia  
Una poca de gracia

[Soon everyone joined in singing and swayed their hands back and forth. From their seat, Kikyou and Bankotsu retained their desire to tap their feet}

Para mi, para ti, ay arriba, ay arriba  
Ay, arriba arriba  
Por ti sere, por ti sere, por ti sere

[He swayed his hips a little more as the elderly group laughed and danced]

Bamba, bamba  
Baaaamba, bambaaa  
Bamba, bamba, bam!!"

Totosai nearly wet himself. They danced! They cheered! He finally could see them enjoy Bingo! Setting the mic back into its stand, they bowed and high fived each other proudly.

"Nicccee Yaassh!" Kagome giggled. He smirked once more.

"I got tricks and charisma. Big deal." Kirara however poked at his hip bone and snickered.

"Hey Yash! Your hips don't lie!" He crossed his arms.

"Don't start Lala-" Could she resist? NOPE! She started way before he had time.

"_I'mmm on tonight! My hips don't lie and I'm ready to fe_-"

"Stttopp!"

Making their way back to their seats, the club remained silent. Their faces sunk.

…Not so happy anymore…

* * *

What you think with our hip moving hanyou!! (Inuyasha of all people!!) tell me what you think!! Stay tuned for the nexy chapter!! Nighty night/ morning!!! idk!!!


End file.
